The Dark Woods Circus
by Darkrai Master34
Summary: Finally you're here! In the Dark Woods Circus, we have an array of freaks and clowns! Most notable are some who you are about to see in this story, and be warned! These friendly freaks are as who they seem...
1. The Dark Woods Circus

**I'm really running behind schedule on my study streak and since I love Vocaloid... Well, just consider this some random anime story from me. I cant say much now so...**

**WHATEVER! Anyway, hello again from Darkrai Master34! Vocaloid stories make me happy... So yeah! Dattebayo!**

**P.S: this is Dark Woods Circus. It ain't pretty so don't be all "this is too scary!". It's supposed to be scary!**

**_~~~~~~~~}-_MEH**

A young red-headed child with beautiful chocolate brown eyes walked through the streets, looking for something to do. She was always bored, not even her beloved nii-san Zaito and her onee-chan Zatsune were at home. They were busy patrolling. They were warriors anyway.

"I wish a circus would come to town." The little girl thought.

**"Do you like circuses?"**

The little girl paused, having let go of her fears a long time ago due to having a nii-san and onee-chan as warriors, before turning around to see who it was. And despite her unusual bravery at her age, she nearly screamed at the sight of where the voice came from.

They were two people, who appeared to be standing very close to each other, but were not. They seemed to be twins with the same blond hair and big blue eyes, one boy who appeared to be a bit taller and older had his hair up in a small ponytail and girl who was most likely the younger twin had a rabbit bow on her head with them holding a bunch of flyers... And they were crudely sewn together. They also shared a multi-colored clown suit so what kid wouldn't scream?

They had a colorful and maybe a grayish ,or maybe blackish, array of tattoos on their faces and the female twin had and wide ear-to-ear grin on her face. The boy, however, kept a somber and slightly sorrowful expression on his young fourteen year-old face with his sad gaze kept low, a forced half-smile playing weakly on his lips.

"Do you like circuses?" The girl of the two heads on the one body asked again, holding out a flyer, her smile a perhaps a bit insane.

The little red-head's interest peaked. Maybe her nii-san and onee-chan wouldn't mind a bit? They knew she loved circuses so they'd know. She gingerly took a flyer and peeked at it. It said, "Dark Woods Circus: Come Now! It's very fun!" With a drawing of a circus tent at the bottom.

"Circus? Where?" The child asked curiously, peeking around the creepy twins hoping to see the tip of a tent peeking out from the horizon.

"Come with us." The twins said in unison, holding out their shared hands, with the boy perhaps looking a lot less enthusiastic than his sister, who was now grinning maniacally. The girl took the hand of the boy, feeling better with him than his unnaturally happy sister.

"Okay, but I have to be quick. My nii-san and onee-chan might get mad at me..." The little girl said hesitantly, thinking of her slightly panicky sister and rationally calm brother.

A hint of true and happy smile appeared on the boy's face. But before the tiny red-head could read his expression, the boy said something about "We'll make it quick then" and then the twins whisked her away to quite well-worn path in the woods.

As light began to shine through the trees, the boy let go of her hand and the twins vanished through the brush. The girl was left alone on the path. The little girl walked on, knowing that the circus was near, and then came upon a huge tent with the letters, "The Dark Woods Circus" stamped in black bold letters at the top.

She stared at the tent in awe, holding the pendant her nii-san made and gave her for her sixth birthday. Her onee-chan said if she pushed that small button at the bottom, they'd come immediately. Of course since her brother was nothing short of a mechanical genius aside from being a combat expert. But she kept staring at the tent, thinking that nothing was wrong and that nothing else would shock her until the beings much taller than the trees stepped out.

Two people, at least ten meters tall, were dressed in formal clothes. They were both female with one having long white hair and red eyes with her hair pulled into one long, side head ponytail and the other with long blond hair similar to the twins pulled into pigtails with green ribbons and warm brown eyes. She had hair like her sister's, but her onee-chan's hair was much messier and it was a midnight black.

But despite being both female, the giant with white hair wore a form-fitting dark pinstriped suit with a fancy top hat in contrast to the beautiful green dress her brown-eyed blond companion whirled and twirled in.

With careful steps as to not crush the tent, the two giants danced gracefully around the tent, despite the note the girl made on the chains on their ankles that were connected to the tent.

While the child's eyes were focused on the dancing giants, with the blond haired one looking down slightly and smiling sadly at her, she heard a familiar voice coming from the undergrowth.

"Go in!" The male twin's voice echoed eerily from the trees, "Enter the circus!" The boy urged on.

"Come on now," It was the female twin now, "Aren't your brother and sister waiting for you back home?"

The girl hesitated a bit, her beloved and revered older brother and sister? Yes, maybe just a few minutes in the circus aren't so bad. She had her nii-san's pendant after all. Tearing her eyes away from the giants who looked down sadly at her, she began an innocent and happy skipping run into the tent.

-._~~_

Both the giants, Yowane Haku and Akita Neru, looked sadly after the young red-headed girl as she skipped off into the tent. The blond one, Neru, looked sadly at her snow haired companion.

"She's new, isn't she Haku?" Neru asked, her boyish voice echoing through the forest.

Haku sighed, "Yeah. Looks like Rin and Len hit the bulls-eye today..." She said, looking at the tent mournfully.

"Hm-hm... Ughhh... Why can't it be me who wears the suit? I hate this dress..." Neru muttered, pulling at the folds of her gigantic dress. Haku giggled a bit at her tomboyish friend.

"Well Neru-" Haku started before getting cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hi Neru and Haku!" a cheery voice called out. The two giants groaned softly. They never liked Rin. Although they quite fond of her twin brother.

"Nice evening huh?" Len said shyly and good-naturedly.

"Hi Len! And Rin." Neru said, waving at the artificially conjoined twins. Haku winced at the crude and messy stitches on their bodies, this was pain two fourteen year-old children should have never experienced.

"Listen Haku, Neru, me and Len have to perform now, think you can look after the other boys and girls for me, hmm?" Rin said, glancing at Haku's face while grinning insanely with her brother resisting the urge to facepalm.

Neru fiddled with the ruffles on her dress nervously. Why would anyone try to escape? Rin was far too scary and weird for them, why would anyone even try?

"Yes... Of course Rin." Haku murmured.

Rin smiled her crazy smile. "Thanks you guys!" She chirruped and walked into the back flap of the tent for the performance with Len giving them a last minute wave.

After Rin disappeared into the red fabric of the tent, Haku and Neru sighed. "She's freaking scary..." Neru muttered, pulling on her dress ruffles.

"Tell me about it... And these chains are getting cold, when can we come in?" Haku complained, pulling on the cold silver chains on her ankle. Neru shook her head, "No, the Red Master said until midnight. As much as I hate the cold, we have to. Aside from Rin, we're the only ones with no acid marks on our faces," Neru sighed, "I'd rather get frostbite than my face getting permanently and painfully scarred. Plus, we aren't supposed to get scars. We're displayed on the outside so we can't look like monsters..." Neru finished sadly.

Haku sighed also, "I feel really sorry for Miku-chan..."

Neru nodded, "Yes... I really do hope the new redhead would be kind."

-/-/_\_~~meh

As soon as the little redhead reached the inside of the circus, the inside seemed to light up with every color of the rainbow. The little girl gaped at all the brightness around her and instinctively grasped her pendant. As she did, the gold plating of name on her lucky charm shone, _Meiko_.

The little child, who we shall call Meiko now, shook with excitement and immediately took a seat in the first row and let go of her pendant, slipping it into her white shirt, eagerly grasping the edge of her bright red jacket that her onee-chan sewed for her.

Finally, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone on the sand-covered clearing (like in circuses), and from a cloud of white mist that suddenly burst in the center, a man, presumed by Meiko to be the ringmaster, appeared.

He was pale, incredibly pale. Pale enough to be mistaken as a walking corpse. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and charcoal black eyes.

As another spotlight joined the first, Meiko could see that the ringmaster's skin looked quite solid... And dusty. That's when Meiko, with her trained eye thanks to her siblings, found out the man seemed to have chalk as his skin. Chalk.

The ringmaster coughed once, twice, then exploded into a deep voice;

_"Oh you're here!_

_The Dark Woods Circus._

_Tonight we'll be showing,_

_the sad fate that some of this world carry._

_Children that God abandoned, restlessly creeping out._

_Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with._

_Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out,_

_the crowns of their heads that caress the dark clouds._

_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace._

_Ooh,_

_the deformity!_

_DEFORMITY!_

Deformity? Meiko suddenly leaned back into her seat. When her Zatsune onee-chan took her out once on a patrol, just to make her happy and stroll her formerly 4 year-old sister, a bandit attacked them. He didn't get far however, as her onee-chan whipped out her twin blades and slashed at the poor thief's face, totally disfiguring him. Of course, Zatsune muttered something about deformity and called for her Zaito nii-san to take Meiko home.

Suddenly fearful as the memory of the young thief's deformed, slashed face flashed into her mind, a small, childish smile lit up her face as she saw the same twins she saw a while ago hop into a separate spotlight. The male twin, she observed, had rare true smile on his face upon locking eyes with Meiko. Meiko giggled and waved and the boy waved back.

"Presenting Len and Rin Kagamine, The One With Two Heads!" The chalky ringmaster announced. At his voice, the artificially conjoined twins immediately jumped and began performing graceful acrobatics despite their obvious disability. Meiko grinned and clapped, laughing loudly. The boy grinned back and bowed with his sister.

Suddenly the twins disappeared in a burst of white smoke, and then a beautiful and haunting singing filled the tent. It was loud, beautiful, remote and sorrowful. It seemed to be sang by a woman, as she sang about her sadness, pain, deformity and her hatred for her own life.

"Hatsune Miku! The Deformed Diva!" The ringmaster said, not as loud as before. He also seemed teary-eyed.

The singing of the girl brought tears to Meiko's eyes and then caught sight of the twins. The girl still wore the same maniacal expression while the boy's earlier happiness was now erased by a deeper sorrow. Like grief. His head was bent, surprisingly clean tears seeping out of his bright blue irises and he shook while he sobbed, singing along softly for this diva.

Meiko was surprised by the clarity and beauty of the male twin's voice. Totally awestruck, she was suddenly gripped by an urge to comfort the boy.

_"His voice is beautiful too..." _Meiko thought. The twins were near her seat, so she could easily reach out a hand and perhaps console the weeping boy.

And as she reached out her hand to place on his shoulder, her hand had barely brushed his blond ponytail when she felt someone grab her wrist. Alarmed, Meiko turned around to see a figure burst out of a hidden compartment. Immediately turning back to the twins, she tried to ask them for help, but the girl's face was still grinning and the boy was still sobbing, singing softly and his blue eyes filled with remorse. Yet, the boy managed to whisper, "I'm sorry."

And as Meiko was dragged away and a club hit on her head to knock her out, Meiko thought about her beloved nii-san and onee-chan. Also the blond, blue-eyed boy.

_"I'm so sorry Zaito nii-san... Zatsune onee-chan... And it's alright sir, you with the blond hair... I forgive you..." _Meiko thought numbly as the darkness swallowed her.

**Trivia:**

**Both Zaito and Zatsune Miku are the negative counterparts of Kaito and Hatsune Miku. Being warriors, expect a rescue mission in the later chapters... If Meiko wants to be rescued.**

**Note: nii-san- Older bro**

** onee-chan- Older sis**

**Sorry Rin fans! Don't worry, Rin isn't who she seems.**

**Darkrai Master34, signing off.**


	2. Meet The Freaks

**The other chapter... Sorry for not updating fast enough! Writer's black gotten to my head see... Anyway, enjoy!**

**-_~~\|MEH**

Meiko slowly awoke from the consuming darkness, her hands blindly groping for something warm among the cold clutches of dark surrounding her. Feeling cold metal beneath her small, delicate fingers, she quickly her opened her eyes and stood up with alarming speed... Only to hit a similar metal ceiling.

_"A cage...?" _Meiko thought groggily, the pain of the club that hit her over the head still hurt faintly.

Trying to sort out her confusing thoughts, the only thing she remembered while in the circus was being hit over the head with the said club while trying to comfort a boy who she thought, liked her, but betrayed her.

_A boy with blond hair and blue eyes... His sister sewn to him... His friendly smile... The manic expression his twin wore... His tearful apology as she was dragged away..._

Meiko shook her head, she already forgave this boy. No use holding a grudge on him now. Then as her dazed condition left her, that's only when she realized at that being in a cage was bad. Very bad. Especially when you're in a circus full of Kami-knows-what.

With fear coursing through her, she clutched at her pendant, which appeared to be broken while inspecting it curiously, looking around. She was in a cage... In a dirty room... With a possibly insane blondie... Meiko's heart began to beat faster and faster, what were the possibly other freakish inhabitants of the circus going to do to her?

As Meiko opened her mouth to call for help naturally, a strange raspy voice hushed her, "No no! Please don't panic!" The raspy voice pleaded. Meiko, with her heart beating as fast as a crazed hummingbird, turned in the direction of the voice.

She saw a boy, maybe just a year or two older than her staring at her... With four insect-like eyes with two sewn into his original ones and two more butterfly's eyes fused to his forehead along with feelers. "Hi. Uhm... You won't panic... Right?" The boy said faintly and awkwardly, smiling, revealing a pair of ugly and painful looking beetle's pincers sewn or fused to his inner bottom lip with his right feeler twitching nervously.

Meiko squealed hysterically, having feared insects her entire life. Slamming back into the back of her cage, she didn't even bother to wince at the impact of her body onto the bars. Der, who wouldn't squeal?

The insect boy looked anxious and worried, stuttering through his words, attempting to calm the young redhead who just screamed at his various insect parts before another voice which was resonating from an unusually large cage that stank of dead flesh at the corner of the room cut through the boy's stuttering words.

"You heard the beetle boy, don't panic. If you don't stop that pretty little mouth of yours... They might let you out. If you don't, they will keep you in that cage forever and eventually I'll have fresh dinner..." The cold voice said which had the echo of a hungry dog's growl. The voice was also deep, bitter and angry.

The insect boy glared at the dog man. "Stop scaring her Kaito. Just because you have half a rabid dog's brain doesn't mean you can just threaten everybody."

"Yeah Kaito, don't be rude. She's just a young girl." A young man with long purple hair which was tied into a long ponytail who she hadn't noticed since her insect boy panic attack scolded, kneeling in front of her cage holding a bunch of keys.

"Hi, my name is Kamui Gakupo. You can just call me Gakupo, you can trust me. You can also trust the others. Don't worry about Dog-man Kaito, he's just mad at the world. He calms down eventually too." The man named Gakupo said, smiling kindly and reaching a hand in Meiko's cage while the man in the rotting flesh cage whose name was Kaito muttered a string of obscenities under his breath at being called, "Dog-man".

"You can also call him Eggplant Guy." Kaito muttered loudly, just enough for Meiko to hear.

Gaukpo twitched before sighing and coming back down to Meiko. "Maybe you can also call me Eggplant Guy."

Meiko giggled a bit, her pendant forgotten. She slowly reached out a small hand taking the purple-haired man's own hand, her fear quickly dissipating. "Good." Gakupo whispered softly. "We're lucky Rin isn't on guard duty today." Meiko wondered at the name, was Rin the crazy female twin of that sweet quiet blond-haired boy?

"Piko," Gakupo called softly to the insect boy, "Take the keys. Unlock her cage, slowly and quietly."

The beetle kid now known as Piko nodded and took the keys from Gakupo who gently pulled his hand back from the cage as Piko carefully selected one rusty key from the many others and stuck it in the lock, twisted the key, and the the lock clicked open.

Meiko hesitantly pushed open her cage door and came stumbling out into Gakupo's arms. Fixing herself quickly, she stood up in her small form and looked at Gakupo nervously.

"Are there others too?" Meiko asked quietly, careful not to offend the young man and Piko.

"Yes... There's Haku and Neru, they're the giants outside, Piko, Kaito Dog-man, Miku, Len and Rin, Luka Fishstick, Kiyoteru the ringmaster, Gumi and me..." Gakupo said, looking down on his booted feet, "Although I am not as... Unique. Simply my deformity lies on the inside. Not personality... My blood runs dry." Gakupo finished, his voice faint.

Meiko was a bit shocked, someone who couldn't bleed? This was someone her Zatsune onee-chan would look at...

"Don't worry dear, some of us can be a little shocking to look at." A kind motherly voice joined in. Meiko turned around to see a pink-haired fish girl with sleek pink octopus tentacles poking out through her hair and her feet bound together in one single flipper with gills sewn onto her neck swimming about in a large aquarium. "But please don't be scared. We're kind, really. We'll take care of you."

"And I heard you Eggplant Guy, don't ever call me Fishstick again." The fish girl said again, albeit rather sharper at the purple-haired young man.

"Fine Luka, at least give a break on the eggplant jokes." Gakupo muttered, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Kaito, the dog man, growled again, "The only real danger is that psycho, Rin. She's freakin' insane." Kaito sniffed then growled harder, "She loves this circus. But the rest of us'll protect you and care for you... Especially her good lil' two-shoes brother Len. But Rin... She's psychotic. She'd kill you as soon as you turn your back on her."

"Kaito! Stop scaring her!" The fish girl scolded Kaito then she turned back to Meiko with a gentle smile dancing on her pink lips. "I'm Megurine Luka. Just call me Luka. We'll do our best to make it comfortable and nice for you here, okay dear?"

"And I'll be your best buddy! Well, Len's already my best buddy, but who cares! We can play games, make up stories... Sure his sister scares me-" Piko rambled with his pincers and feelers clacking and twitching before being cut off by Gakupo.

"Yeah Piko, don't shout." Gakupo said, placing his hand over Piko's mouth.

"You leave it to Luka to be nice and motherly." Kaito grumbled from his cage making Piko snicker as Gakupo removed his hand.

"So Eggplant Guy has to act cool and fatherly then?" Piko said slyly.

Luka immediately flustered. "E-eh? Piko!"

Meiko then thought about it, "So... It's like Luka is the mommy and Gakupo is the daddy?" Then Luka blushed... Well, Gakupo can't. He has no blood.

"I don't even like Gakupo. End of story." Luka muttered, crossing her arms.

"You both fight like old married couples everyday. Deal with it." Piko said, still laughing.

Meiko was then suddenly struck with a memory of her brother and sister. Her eyes teared up a little. "What's wrong honey?" Luka said suddenly, concerned over Meiko. The others also stopped bickering and looked at Meiko worriedly.

"I miss my nii-san and onee-chan..." Meiko whimpered, sniffling.

Gakupo knelt down, facing Meiko. "It's alright. We're here for you. Even if this circus doesn't budge and let you go, we'll be your family."

Meiko blinked. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Is Len the boy twin? Ooh, I can't wait to play with him! It'll be so fun!" Meiko chattered excitedly.

"Yeah! Sure Rin is a scary monster, but we'll get along pretty well... Uh, what's your name?" Piko asked, his feelers twitching and his pincers clacking.

Meiko rested her hand on her chest, feeling the cold metal of her pendant even through her shirt. "It's Meiko."

Piko grinned, "Can I call you Mei?"

"Maybe." Meiko said casually, ruffling Piko's white hair.

Then Kaito growled with a cold ferocity, "Yes Meiko, it would so much fun." He snarled, "Especially when the Red Master turns _you _into one of _us. _Then you will have fun."

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
